A New Generation of Saiyans
by YoshiSkittlez
Summary: I wasn't too impressed with GT so I'm creating this, an alternate universe after the Majin Buu Saga! What happens when a mysterious woman shows up with no memory of her past and relies on the Z fighters to help her get her life in order? (Still writing and unsure what direction this is going in lol)


Inside a house in the middle of West City, soft snoring could be heard coming from the bedroom of a young adult boy. Inside, the young adult snoozed peacefully on top of his bed, having not bothered to get under the sheets or undressed aside from his suit jacket and tie from the night before. It was mid-afternoon on a hot summer day and Trunks slept right through it. Although he was relatively young for his age, he had taken over the family business and became the President of his family's company, Capsule Corp. Serving as both a home and the main business building, Capsule Corp. is an industry specializing in creating tiny capsules that held anything inside of them from boats to a picnic, all that needed to be done was to press a small button on top of the capsule and "POM!", instant jet boat!

The capsules, also known as DynoCaps were invented by his grandfather Dr. Brief, a man very ahead of his time who had also passed away a few years ago from old age. The death of his grandfather was very hard on Trunks, he wasn't used to having people die for good but it was the old man's wish to not be revived by the Dragon Balls. The dragon balls were seven separate crystalline spheres that when once gathered together had the ability to summon a magical dragon that would grant any wish.

"I'm much too old to be brought back by them." He had told Trunks one evening as the subject had come up. "By the time I'm wished back I'll just die again! No, it is time for you to become a man and take over the business Trunks, and by the time I'm gone you will know everything there is to know about Capsule Corp." That was nearly four years ago, and true to his grandfather's word he stuck around for the next two years, teaching Trunks to become the ideal business man and President of the family company.

Trunks stirred uncomfortably in his sleep as a loud, explosion-like noise came from outside. He lifted his eyelids open ever so sleepily and sat up in bed, wondering what that noise was that caused him to wake up. "Is mom working on that time machine again?" He groaned, running his nimble fingers through his mess of purple hair. There was another deafening boom, and this time out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash of light coming in through his window, followed by a series of innocent screams. Trunks jumped off his bed and ran to his window, prying open the glass and stuck his head out. He didn't need to look hard to see the up-swinging mushroom cloud erupting from a cluster of large buildings a couple miles away.

Any shred of fatigue was wiped clean away by a rush of adrenaline and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he suddenly sensed two extremely high power levels coming from the area of the explosion. "No way!" He said breathlessly to himself. "Those power levels are both equal to that of Majin Buu's, but we defeated him fourteen years ago…he can't be back can he?" Glad for the fact that he was already dressed in a white tank top and his brown dress slacks, he slipped out of his bedroom window and took off in flight towards the explosion. He didn't have any time to tell any of his friends about the danger, innocent people were in trouble and he had to try and stop whatever it was that was attacking them.

It only took a few minutes for him to reach the bulk of the attack. He landed softly on his feet in the middle of the crumbling street and watched as a thirty-story building crashed down to the ground as if it were made of wet paper. People were still running around screaming in terror, trying to get away from the area as quickly as possible. He looked around wildly, searching desperately for those two higher power levels and put an end to this destruction. He focused hard and was able to pin-point one of the high power levels in a building to his left. He took two steps towards the building before there was another earth-shattering explosion and chunks of the building flew straight at Trunks, forcing him to shield his eyes with his arms. Thankfully the bits of flying rubble weren't enough to hurt him, but the amount of dust accumulating in the air was making it extremely difficult to see.

Trunks had to blink a couple times before he was able to make out a shadow through the dust. He kept his arms in front of him in a defensive position but slightly lower so he could see the figure coming through the smoke and straight towards him. Trunks knew this figure to be the source of the power level he had found before and braced himself for what was going to walk out of the debris.

"Looking for me?" A man's voice said, slicing through the air over the screams. He wasn't shouting, but every fiber of Trunk's had been tuned into him that he couldn't hear anything else. The figure stepped closer and out of the dust to reveal a man, no older than him dressed in clothing that he knew for a fact wasn't from Earth. His face and body looked human enough, and like Trunks he had purple hair, though a bit darker than his and tied up in a pony-tail. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and he wore a smug look on his face that reminded him so much of his father, Vegeta.

He was wearing what looked like a very tight, black leather vest, decorated with silver studs around the open arms and up his chest and small pockets on the shoulders for four or five separate thin objects, like a knife. Taking a closer look, Trunks wondered how he even got into the vest in the first place; it looked as if someone had just painted liquid latex on his body and called it good. There were no seams, no breaks from what he could see from where he could take the shirt off or put it on. it also had a collar on it which covered up half his neck and though there were no attached sleeves, at the elbow all the way down to the palm of his hand the same leather-like material continued on, molding to his body perfectly just as the vest did. The pants were the same, black, tight and in Trunk's opinion, painted on.

Trunks grit his teeth, trying his best to suppress his own power level. If this man could read power levels, he didn't want him knowing that he could pose as a potential threat. "Why are you doing this? Leave these people alone!" Trunks threatened, moving his arms from their defensive position to his fighting stance. The man chuckled, obviously unimpressed by Trunks' actions.

"Well aren't you a brave little human? Why don't you cower in fear like the rest of your people?" The man said, flipping the end of his pony tail around his shoulder making it quite obvious that he was bored. Before he even gave Trunks a chance to reply, he added quite tiredly,

"You have an alien living among yourselves, a Saiyan by the name of Kakarot. Hand him over now and we will leave your planet in one piece." He threatened. The strange man had said human, which only meant that he was an alien. Little did he know though, that Trunks was an alien as well, a Saiyan in fact, just like Kakarot, who went by the name Goku. Goku was sent to Earth when he was just a baby from his home planet Vegeta, and though he was sent to destroy it, he grew up loving the Earth and grew up protecting it from alien threats.

"Goku would never surrender to the likes of you!" Trunks replied bravely, using Goku's Earth name on purpose. He, along with all of his other friends, were growing quite irritated that every alien that came to Earth still referred to him by his Saiyan name.

The man laughed, intrigued by his bravado. "Then you shall die!" He shouted and raised the palm of his hand up, balancing an orb of light blue energy on his hand, using his own energy to make the ball grow. He then hurled it, much like a baseball, as hard as he could towards Trunks, expecting the ball of energy to incinerate him. Trunks watched the hurling ball of blue energy come towards him and smirked. In a split second he raised his power level and deflected the ball into an already collapsed building. Shock covered the alien's face as he felt Trunks' power level rising.

"What? How did you do that?" He demanded but Trunks didn't let a second go to waste. The second he deflected the energy blast, he rushed towards the man as fast as he could, landing his fist right in the center of his chest, pushing into his rib cage. The alien was still overcome by shock his body wasn't sure how to react to the blow and gave out a confused, gurgling noise. From the force of the impact, Trunks was forced to jump back a couple feet, giving the alien enough time to recuperate.

"You little punk!" He hissed and jumped a good twenty feet in the air, hovering above Trunks with his palms spread open towards him. Trunks looked up at him with a confident look on his face, he knew that this guy's power level was high, what he didn't know was how he used it and he was ready to find out. Hopefully news would have reached his friends by now and they were on their way, after all, the other power level he sensed wasn't accounted for yet. The alien's eyes glowered down at Trunks, an orange ball of energy gathering in between his palms that was growing bigger and bigger until it was the size of a small car. His eyes darted from Trunks to a building that hadn't been destroyed yet, which made Trunks take a look at the building and his heart sank. It was a local orphanage and he could sense that not everyone was out of there just yet.

"Let's see how you like this!" The alien yelled and hurled the orange ball of energy towards the building.

"No!" Trunks had just enough time to jump into the air and put himself between the orange energy blast and the building. He tried blocking it by crossing his arms in an 'X' position but the energy ball proved to be too much to block. Both the energy blast and Trunks flew into the side of the building, crashing through the wall and through the next. As he was trying to stop the blast from exploding inside of the building, he heard a second voice addressing the alien. A female voice.

"Deon! Enough! We have our orders, we can't be wasting time on worms like him." Trunks managed to dig his feet into the ground and tried to push against the energy ball to send it back out the building. He was able to look past the pressing ball of energy for a split second to see the second person who Trunks was able to tell owned the second higher power level he sensed earlier. She was a girl all right, standing between the alien and himself with her back to him. She had the same hair color as her partner, who he was able to gather was called Deon. He tried to get a closer look at her but the ball of energy collapsed on itself and sent out an blast in his face and the building, leveling it within seconds. Trunks cried out in pain as he felt the burn sear off his clothes and parts of his skin. His body took most of the blast, shielding anyone in the rooms behind him from most of the damage, but he could tell by the diminishing power levels he hadn't saved everyone.

His vision went black and he could feel a hard surface beneath him. He had fallen back onto the cold, hard floor and was close to blacking out. He turned his head, hearing the pitiful screams of even more people but his ears were ringing too loudly for him to make anything out. His vision came back for a split second, confirming in his own mind that he was indeed on his back on the ground. A face came into his view and saw a blurry outline of Deon. He was saying something to him, but Trunks couldn't hear it and his vision went black again.

Trunks was able to regain himself just a minute or two later. He tenderly got back up onto his feet and looked around at the damage. All around him was debris from the wreckage and a couple bodies, none of which he could sense any life. He gripped his right shoulder, feeling it throb in pain and grimaced. He hadn't taken a beating like that for a couple years now and he knew then that he wasn't as strong as he used to be. He searched the area from where he was standing for any sign of Deon or that woman that was with him, but found nothing.

"Damn, gone." He said through gritted teeth. He tried focusing his energy to find their power levels, but he was too injured. He took a couple steps, dragging his feet over the broken stone and bricks wondering what his next course of action should be. He knew he should get home and take care of himself, but he felt responsible for all the destruction here; he just had to do something. Just then, he felt something, a sign of life, someone close by was still alive! He turned his body and followed the power level until he came to a pile of rubble. He pushed all his body's pain aside and started digging through the pile of rocks until he found another woman looking just as badly injured as he did and unconscious. Her hair was pale blue and she had soft, delicate skin, though it was hard to tell from all the dirt and blood covering her body.

Trunks gently pulled her from the rest of the debris and picked her up in his arms, trying as best as he could to ignore the pain in his arms and chest from the added weight. He had to push through this, he had to save at least one person today. With what remaining energy he had, he lifted himself off the ground and glided slowly back to his home to get the medical attention they both so desperately needed.


End file.
